Sakura's Pokemon Master Journey
by DragonMaster Jurabi
Summary: After the passing of her parents at the age of 5, Sakura was raised by Pokemon and was taught how to speak to Pokemon. At the age of 10, she embarks on a long journey to become the Pokemon Master by winning the Pokemon Leagues across the world. Please R
1. A New Father and Mother Figure

_**Author's Note: Hello eve reader I'm Lion C. Simmonds, but you can call me Jeremy. I'm now making a Pokémon and Naruto crossover with a lot of other shows and games. Please enjoy and review, because I like critical review but be nice about it please.**_

* * *

**A New Father and Mother Figure**

**5 years ago…**

A young Sakura looked up at the full moon as she sat all alone with teary eyes before rubbing her eyes forcefully to get rid of it. But it wasn't enough as she kept crying again softly.

_"Stop crying Sakura…Crying isn't going to bring them back." she thought._

But no matter how much she scolded herself for that, she just kept on crying because she was all alone. As she kept sniffling, she didn't notice a dark clouded creäture appear behind him until she heard a cough.

Turning around in shock, she wiped the last of tears before looking up at the creäture with piercing blue eyes and a red and black mane flowing from his head into a ponytail. Sakura was afraid, yet curious at the same time as she spoke in a small and squeaky voice. "W-Who are you...?"

The creäture stared at her with its piercing blue eyes before looking up at the moon, than back at the pink hair child. _**"I'll only tell you if you promise you never tell anyone you saw me."**_ The creäture said before she nodded her head.

"I promise mister!" She said cheerfully causing the creäture to sweat drop as her sudden mood.

**"Please don't call me mister; I'm not a person..."**The creäture grumbled. _**"My name is Zoroark."**_

"My name is Sakura Haruno; it's nice to meet you. What are you exactly?" Sakura asked the dark creäture who was looking up at the moon again with slight anger and annoyance in his eyes before down at the pink hair child who looked up at him curiously.

**"... I am a Pokémon, not a common one but a very special Pokémon."**Zoroark said proudly when he saw Sakura's eyes brighten as he smirked.

Though it was short-lived when he heard a snort behind him as both turned to see another creäture come out from the shadows causing Sakura's eyes to widen as she slowly stood up.

The other creäture was floating and it was a female. The female creäture had a large white skirt like body with green hair and a red heart attached to its chest. Sakura thought it was beautiful.

_**"You're here again Gardevoir..." **_Zoroark grumbled while Gardevoir gave him a glare causing the Pitch-Black Pokémon to flinch. **"What do you want this time?"**

**"Nothing much, I just want to see if you hadn't caused any trouble for the villagers since you are living here now."**The Embrace Pokémon snarled before looking at Sakura who was staring at her with an awe face before she flinched when Gardevoir set her gaze at her.

**"Hello dear." **The Embrace Pokémon said gently. **"Has this idiot done anything bad to make you scared?"**

Sakura shook her head while Gardevoir just nodded before looking up at the full moon. "**I still have plenty of time left, so I might as well stay here for a while before I leave. What was your name again dear?"**Gardevoir asked, looking down at the pink hair child.

"My name is Sakura Haruno!" she answered.

**"Alright then Sakura, where are your parents?"**Gardevoir then flinched along with Zoroark when she saw the happy glint in her eyes disappeared suddenly as it was replaced with tears and sadness. "They're gone now; they said they went to a better place." Sakura sniffled while Gardevoir started to coo over her while Zoroark remained silent.

**"I'm so sorry dear, I didn't know. Don't cry now... I know! I can be your new mother and Zoroark can be your new father!"**Said Pokémon and the pink girl looked up at the Embrace Pokémon with wide eyes. One of them filled with horror while one of them was filled with happiness.

"R-Really?" Sakura asked, tilting her head while Gardevoir nodded and gave a slight giggle when she saw her sad emerald eyes instantly lit up with happiness. "You're going to be my new Mommy and Daddy?"

**"Woah there, I never agreed to this-"**

**"You will agree to this or I swear to Arceus I will drag you to the brightest room ever in this whole world and lock you up there as long as I please. And trust me, when I release you you'll be long dead." **

Zoroark paled, if that was possible, before stiffly nodding his head much to Gardevoir's pleasure. She was then caught off guard when Sakura suddenly jumped and wrapped her arms around Gardevoir before the Embrace Pokémon laughed.

"Yay! I got a Mommy and Daddy!" Sakura cheered while Gardevoir allowed Sakura to ride on her back.

_**"I want to show you something special, hang on tight Sakura!" **_

Zoroark sighed as he watches Gardevoir lift off from the ground and started to fly over Sakura's home, Pallet Town and probably to a secret place only Pokémon could get to.

_**"I better follow them before Gardevoir does anything else stupid..."**_Zoroark muttered, jumping from rooftop to rooftop to follow the Embrace Pokémon and the pink haired girl, though a smile crept up to his face. **"Though being called Daddy doesn't really sound bad..."**

**Present Day…**

It was a bright and sunny day in the town of Pallet Town in the Kanto region. There is a house right next to a laboratory. The house was a two-story house, white walls, a red door, a few windows, and a red roof. In the top floor of the house, is a bedroom. The bedroom has white wallpaper with a brown wooden floor board. The floor had a small, blue, rug in the center of the room. Up against the wall was a desk, a computer, a large TV, and a Wii set on the floor. In one corner, there is a small brown drawer with a mirror hanging above it. In the other corner of the room was a large double bed. The bed had a large white pillow and a blanket that was white with a red stripe at the top.

Sakura, who was sleeping on it, slowly opened her eyes. She slowly rose from her bed, stretched her arms, and yawned. Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked out her window. The view was the morning sun shining down on the small town that had many wind turbines. Sakura's eyes widened and she smiled, realizing what today was. Today is her 10th birthday. She jumped out of her bed and went to her drawer. She got out of her pajamas and into her new clothes.

Over the years, her bright pink hair grew longer. She wore a red dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts.

"Today's the day," she said to herself, "I'm going to get my first Pokémon and finally fulfill my dream of becoming a Pokémon master!"

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: Well, I hope that you enjoyed this great chapter._**

**_~Stay True~_**

**_Next Time: Sakura heads to Prof. Oak's Lab to obtain her first Pokémon; however, she has a tough time picking one out of her three favorite._**


	2. Sakura's First Pokemon

**_Author's Note: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon. Sakura can talk to Pokemon, in addition, she has a special power insider her. What that power is, is a secret._**

**Sakura's First Pokemon**

On a computer desk, there is an elderly man with gray hair, an orange t-shirt, tan colored pants, and a lab coat. He is Professor Oak, a scientist who studies Pokemon. Oak looks at his watch as it says 7:50 a.m. and he sighed.

_"Where is she? I was positive that I told her to be here. She's 10 minutes late."_ he thought as Sakura came rushing through to door.

"GOODMORNING PROFESSOR OAK!" she shouted.

"Good morning Sakura and Happy 10th Birthday!" Oak responded. "You've grown up into a lovely lady."

Sakura blushed at the comment, "Thank you Professor, I'm more than ready for my Pokemon Journey!"

" Of course you are. You are about to embark on a grand adventure throughout the Kanto region." he activates a machine which opens to reveal three red and white colored shaped spheres. "Inside of these three Pokeballs are three Pokemon. One of them will become your first partner."

He throws one Pokeball in the air making it open to reveal a creature with bluish green skin and dark patches. Its thick legs each end with three sharp claws. Its eyes have red irises, while the sclera and pupils are white. It has a pair of small, pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open and has a bulb on its back, grown from a seed planted there at birth.

"This Pokémon's name is Bulbasaur a grass-poison type Pokemon." Oak explained.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur shouted greeting itself. **"Hello."** it said to Sakura.

"Hello there little guy. You look so cool!" Sakura says excitedly.

**"Aww! Complementing me isn't going to make me happy stupid!"** Bulbasaur said doing a happy dance.

_"Well you sure look happy."_ Sakura thought.

Oak throws another Pokeball in the air making it to reveal a small, light-blue Pokemon with an appearance of a turtle. Like turtles, this Pokemon has a shell that covers its body with holes that allows its limbs, tail, and head to be exposed.

"This Pokémon's name is Squirtle, a water type Pokemon."

"Squirtle!" Squirtle shouted introducing itself. **"Hi!"** he said to Sakura.

"AWWW! WHAT A CUTIE!" Sakura shouted.

**"Aww…thanks, I try my best to be cute."** Squirtle said blushing.

Oak throws the last Pokeball in the air making it to reveal an orange, bipedal, reptilian Pokemon. It has two small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws and blue eyes and also has a cream-colored underside and an expansive cream marking on the soles of its feet. Its arms and legs are short, and it has four fingers and three clawed toes. A flame burns on the tip of its tail.

This last Pokemon is Charmander, a fire type Pokemon."

"Charmander." the Charmander says introducing itself. **"Hey."** Charmander said in an upbeat manner to Sakura.

"Wow! You look so cool Charmander." Sakura said.

**"Yeah…whatever."** Charmander replied.

"And now that you have all introduced yourselves, it is now time for you to pick your first Pokemon." Oak says.

"Wow…It's such a hard decision…They all look so awesome!" Sakura took so long to decide that everyone especially the Pokemon grew anxious of Jordan's decision. All three of them wanted to be Sakura's partner but they knew that one of them will be chosen. "Alright! I made a decision, I choose you! Bulbasaur!" Sakura said holding her arms out.

Bulbasaur smiled widely in excitement as he hopped onto Sakura's arms and cuddled with her.

**"Thank you! I've never been picked by anyone before!"** Bulbasaur said.

"Well now, we're partners." Sakura said.

Charmander and Squirtle were gloomy since they haven't been picked.

"Don't worry you two." Professor Oak said, "There are a few more rookie trainers coming up and I'm sure at least one of them will pick you."

That statement made the two Pokemon relieved as Professor Oak returned them into the spheres.

"Perfect. Now this is a Pokedex, which will give you any information you need on Pokémon you may encounter in your travels." He gestured to the small tablet-like device on the table. "And here are five empty poke balls to use for capturing wild Pokémon. Have fun, Sakura, and good luck on your journey!"

"Thank you Professor Oak, I'll take good care of Bulbasaur. I promise!" Sakura said as she walked out the door.

The meadow was empty when Sakura arrived, the flowers in full bloom. Bulbasaur ran behind her. As Sakura sat down on the grass, her Pokémon ran to the edge of the field, paying close attention to the woods. The reason was made clear a moment later when a Pidgey came out. Sakura became surprised at the sudden appearance, "Wow, what's that Pokemon?" she held out her Pokedex.

_"Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon, it is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back."_

"A Pidgy huh? Hey Bulbasaur, do you mind if we try to catch that Pokemon?"

**"No problem Sakura. I always want a friend to play with."** Bulbasaur said.

"Alright then. Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Sakura commanded.

Bulbasaur rushed forward and tackled the wild Pidgey. The Pidgey became angry and used tackle as well.

"Bulbasaur, dodge it! Then use Tackle again."

Bulbasaur dodged the tackle and counter attack with its own tackle. The wild Pidgey panted hard giving Sakura a cue to throw her Pokeball.

"Pokeball, GO!" she threw the Pokeball at the Pidgy as it beeped three times until it stopped shaking.

"Alright! We've got a Pidgey!" Sakura shouted in victory along with Bulbasaur.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Bulbasaur: Lvl. 6_**

**_Pidgy: Lvl. 3_**

**_Next Time: Sakura has caught her first Pokemon, Pidgy. However, the Pidgy shows nothing but distrust with Sakura as it never listens to her. Will she be able to gain Pidgy's trust?_**


	3. To Protect Friends: Sakura's True Heart

**To Protect Friends: Sakura's True Heart**

**Route 1**

"Alright, come on out Pidgey." Sakura said as she activated the Pokeball sending out Pidgey. She and Bulbasaur greeted their new friend as they introduced themselves. Though they were happy to have Pidgey on their team, Pidgey wasn't thinking the same way.

**"Is there a reason why you caught me, human?" **Pidgey asked coldly.

"Huh? Why, yes, it's because I was excited when I saw you. So I decided to make you my friend!" Sakura said excitedly.

**"Friend? Do you trust every stranger you meet?" **Pidgey asked.

"Well, not technically. I trust you because you're the first Pokemon I've caught on this journey."

**"Hah! Like I'll ever be your friend! You might as well go back home since you have no idea what this world is really like." **Pidgey said as he flew off.

"Wait Pidgey!" Sakura shouted but her voice fell to deaf ears, "Come on Bulbasaur!"

**"Right!" **Bulbasaur shouted.

Sakura and Bulbasaur chased after Pidgey but eventually lost him. They walk around the forest, trying their best to find him.

"PIDGEY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sakura shouted.

**"HEY! PIDGEY!"** Bulbasaur shouted.

"Where could that Pokemon have flown off too?" Sakura asked.

**"Don't worry Sakura, we'll find him."**

"Yeah…but what did Pidgey mean by what the world is really like?"

Bulbasaur shrugged, **"Beats me. But he's our friend so why don't we ask him."**

**With Pidgey…**

Pidgey flew on, never looking back towards his new trainer. He never liked humans and constantly thought that humans are the main problem in the world, **"Human's are always the same. They will never change as long as they exist."**

**With Sakura…**

Sakura and Bulbasaur arrive at an open field. They look around and called for Pidgey once more but no answer. Sakura felt sad at the fact that they couldn't find Pidgey at all.

**"Hey Sakura. Why don't you get another Pidgey? There are thousands of them in this world."** Bulbasaur suggested.

Sakura nodded no, "No way Bulbasaur. I want this Pidgey to be my Pokemon. You Pokemon may look the same, but deep down in your heart you are different. Besides, friends are never replaceable and I don't mean to do and sort of thing like that."

Bulbasaur understand how Sakura feels. Like her, he always treasures his friends and never wants to leave them hanging in any situation. To him, Sakura kind of reminds him of his mother. They continue to look for Pidgey until they saw him in serious pain.

"PIDGEY!" Sakura shouted as she rushed towards the injured Pokemon.

**"He's in serious pain!"** Bulbasaur said.

That was when they found themselves surrounded by several purple small rats. Sakura got out her Pokedex, _"Rattata, the mouse Pokemon, Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment. It searches for food all day. It gnaws on hard objects to wear down its fangs, which grow constantly during its lifetime."_

"Rattata…why did you attack Pidgey out of the blue? He didn't do anything to you!" Sakura shouted.

**"Yes he did…he entered our turf and so did you."** a Rattata shouted.

"But that's not nice at all, hurting another Pokemon just because they went to the wrong place!" Sakura shouted angry at the Rattatas.

**"It's his own fault that he couldn't watch where he was. He did put up a fight, but it's over for him now. Hard to believe that Pidgey is actually strong!"** the Rattatas began to laugh at Pidgey as Sakura and Bulbasaur began to fill up with rage.

"You ready Bulbasaur?" Sakura said trying not to release her rage too early.

**"Ready you asked? I'm fired up!"** Bulbasaur shouted.

"Alright, then use Tackle!"

Bulbasaur rushed up to a Rattata and tackled him. The other Rattatas ganged up on Bulbasaur attempting to tackle him.

"Dodge Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur dodged all the Tackles and countered with his new attack. A small seed appeared on his bud as he shot it at a Rattata. Afterwards, the seed sprouted out vines that tied up the Rattata and began to suck the daylights out of him.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

**"Leech Seed, an attack that launches a seed at an opponent and sucks energy from them."** Bulbasaur explained as he launches more seeds at the other Rattatas that sucked the energy out of them making them faint.

"Alright!" Sakura shouted. She then walks over to Pidgey and picked him up and cuddled him in his arms. "Don't worry Pidgey; we're going to get to the next town as fast as we can. Just hold on please."

That was when a sound was heard in the bushes. Sakura and Bulbasaur turn to see birds appear. Sakura took out her Pokedex to scan to Pokemon, _"Spearow, the tiny bird Pokemon, It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey."_

"Just our luck…Bulbasaur, we need to go. Pidgey's health comes first after all." Sakura said.

**"Right!"** Bulbasaur shouted.

But before Bulbasaur could do anything, a Spearow hit him with a Peck knocking him out.

"BULBASAUR!" She shouted as she rushed to Bulbasaur and picked him up, "Thanks Bulbasaur. I'll take care of Pidgey while you take a good rest." Sakura then returned Bulbasaur into his Pokeball as she stood up. "I don't have time to fight you now! Please just let me help my friend!" she shouted trying to reason with the Spearows.

The Spearows only nodded their heads no, **"Now deal! That Pidgey entered out territory too and both his species and ours have always been rivals! He'll pay for breaking the laws of Pokemon!"**

"There's no way that I'm going to let you hurt him!" Sakura shouted.

The Spearows became angry at Sakura's outburst as the rush at her. Sakura runs away trying to stay ahead. But the Spearows flew too fast and began pecking her and Pidgey while she swats at them. Sakura fell to the ground with Pidgey a few inches in front of her.

"S…Sakura…" Pidgey whispered weakly, "S…Sorry th…that I put…you into this…"

"Don't apologize to me Pidgey." Sakura then reached into her pouch, "Here, get inside your Pokeball. You'll be safe, I promise."

"S…Sakura…" the Spearows then ganged up on Pidgey and pecked him to near death.

Sakura couldn't bear to watch as her anger began to boil and her rage surfaces to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up as thunder began to roar through the sky and dark clouds appear. The Spearows sense this and turned to Sakura who gave them a leering look.

"Leave…my friend…ALONE!" Sakura's voice ranged loudly as the Spearows cowered in fear.

Suddenly, thunder came from the sky hitting her. But instead of killing her, the thunderbolt was shot at the Spearows who were given a shock of their lives knocking them out. Sakura fell to the ground for a while until she got back up. Covered in bruises and was steadily bleeding all over, she slowly walk up to Pidgey ignoring the unforgettable pain, pick him up and began to walk towards the closest town.

**Viridian City**

Sakura arrives at a small town and looked around to figure out where trainers go to heal up their Pokemon. She was stopped by a blue haired woman wearing a blue police officer outfit.

"Hold it right there! Who are you?" she asked.

"Pl-Please don't stop me…" Sakura said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Sakura faced the police lady and showed her bruised face. She police lady shook in fear at the girl's bloody body as she rushed towards her.

"Oh my goodness…What happened to you?!" she asked.

"Th-There's no time to explain…" Sakura said showing her the injured Pidgey, "This Pidgey and my Bulbasaur…they need help…"

"Don't worry, I know just the place where you can get help." the officer helps Sakura onto the buggy side of her motorcycle as she drove towards a building with a Pokeball Symbol on it. "Hang on! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" she shouted as she drove the vehicle through doors and stylishly parks at the front desk.

A lady with red hair wearing a nurse outfit crossed her arms unimpressed by the fashionable entrance the officer made.

"Hey Nurse Joy." the officer greeted the nurse named Nurse Joy.

"Officer Jenny, you better be thankful that there was no one here during that reckless performance you put on." Joy scolded.

"I'd like to get scolded some other time, but this girl and her Pokemon needs your help." she showed Joy Sakura, who was panting really hard.

"A-Are you a nurse…?" she asked weakly.

"Yes I am, but no time for introductions! You need help don't you!" she asked rushing to Sakura.

"Y-Yes…" Sakura handed her Pidgey as well as Bulbasaur's Pokeball, "Pl-Please take care of my Pokemon…"

"I will but, what about you? You're in a much worse condition!" Joy said.

"Don't worry about me…just take care of my friends…" and with that, Sakura fell and Jenny caught her.

"CHANSEY! GET THREE STRETCHERS OUT HERE NOW!" Nurse Joy shouted.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: That was an interesting chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it._**

**_Bulbasaur: Lvl. 8_**

**_Pidgey: Lvl. 6_**

**_~Stay True~_**

**_Next Time: Sakura wakes up in a hospital bed and begins to worry about Bulbasaur and Pidgey. Nurse Joy calms her down and explained what happened. After Sakura finally healed up, she sees Bulbasaur and Pidgey safe and sound. Pidgey agrees to become her Pokemon friend much to Sakura and Bulbasaur's happiness._**


	4. The Viridian Forest

**The Viridian Forest**

**Viridian City**

Sakura's eye shot opened as she sees herself inside of a hospital. The room she was in was white with a lot of books on the shelves. Sakura tries to get up, but the pain she felt stopped her from doing so. She let out a groan as Nurse Joy came inside the room.

"Please don't get up. You're in intense pain and it will take a while before you are completely healed." she said.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked.

"You're in the Pokemon Center, a place where trainers take their Pokemon to be healed." Joy explained.

"MY POKEMON!" Sakura shouted but her pain hurt her for shouting so loud.

"Don't worry about your Pokemon," Joy said comforting the girl, "They are in good hands."

"But wait…what happened?" Sakura said rubbing her head.

"You don't know," Joy asked surprised, "Officer Jenny told me that you appeared in town with a Pidgey in your arms asking to be taken to the Pokemon center. Don't tell me you don't remember that."

Sakura was still confused, "No I don't…All I remember is falling to the ground and watching a bunch of Spearows hurt Pidgey." Sakura then clinched her fists at the cruality Pidgey went through.

"I'm so sorry but Spearows and Pidgeys has always have an unfriendly rivaly against each other." Joy said.

"Don't worry about it. At least Pidgey and Bulbasaur are safe." Sakura then relaxed herself on the Pokemon Center bed and rested.

**3 Days Later…**

Sakura has fully recovered from her injuries as she went down stairs and sees Bulbasaur and Pidgey eating some Pokemon food. Bulbasaur was the first to see her as he ran up and hugged her.

**"SAKURA!"** he shouted.

"BULBASAUR! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU AND PIDGEY ARE ALRIGHT!" Sakura shouted.

**"I was so worried about you! That nurse lady told me that you were in bed recovering! I hope that you are okay!"**

"I'm alright. No need to worry."

**"Hey Sakura…"** Pidgey said as Sakura turned to him, **"I suppose I should thank you for helping me out back there. I was in a real tight spot and you were there to pull me out."**

Sakura giggled, "No need to thank me, I always helps my friends when they need me."

**"Well, since you were so willing to help me even when I only turned you down, I've agreed to go with you on my Pokemon journey."** Pidgey said.

A silence fell until Sakura and Bulbasaur smiled widely and tackled Pidgey hugging him.

"ALRIGHT! I'VE GOT A NEW FRIEND!" Sakura shouted.

**"AND WE ARE GOING TO HAVE AN AWESOME ADVENTURE TOGETHER!"** Bulbasaur shouted.

**"WILL YOU IDIOTS LET ME GO?!"** Pidgey shouted as Sakura and Bulbasaur let go of Pidgey but still smiled and laughed.

"Alright you two, I'm going to return you to your Pokeballs okay." Sakura said.

**"That's fine with me Sakura."** Bulbasaur said.

**"Ehh…I could use a nap anyways."** Pidgey said.

Sakura then took out her Pokeballs and returned Bulbasaur and Pidgey into them. She then talked to Nurse Joy, "Thank you for helping me and my Pokemon. We were in a big tough spot."

Joy smiled, "No problem. You are traveling to Kanto region aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm going to travel to all of the Kanto gyms, win their badges, and compete in the Kanto League!" Sakura said proudly.

"Well in that case, you'll need this map."

"A map?"

"Yes, this is a map of the Kanto region. The closest city that has a Pokemon Gym is Pewter City. You'll need to go through the Viridian Forest which is just north of here."

"Got it! Thanks again!" Sakura said as she left the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Viridian Forest**

Sakura walked through the Viridian Forest looking closely at the map and trying her best not to get lost. As she walked through the forest she sees her worst nightmare: Bugs! One of them was a green caterpillar and another was a tan-colored worm. As much as she hated to stay around she at least got out her Pokedex to see what Pokemon they were.

She pointed at the green caterpillar. _"Caterpie, the worm Pokemon. It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly."_

And then at the tan-colored worm. _"Weedle, the hairy Pokemon. It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head._

"Two bug Pokemon? That's so gross!" Sakura said. Since Sakura is a girl, she despises bugs, but she doesn't technically hate bug Pokemon; she just thinks that they are disgusting since their technically bugs. It's just that something happened to her in the past to change her opinions about bug Pokemon.

"Hey you!" a voice called.

Sakura turned to see a young boy with a straw hat, white t-shirt, blue short pants and had a net appear in front of her.

"Are you a trainer?" the boy asked.

"Yes I am. I'm Sakura Haruno!" Sakura said.

"I'm Rick and I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" the boy named Rick said.

"A POKEMON BATTLE?!" Sakura squealed in excitement as her every first Pokemon battle against a trainer begins.

"I'll use my Caterpie and my Weedle." Rick said as he sent out Caterpie first.

"Alright, time to make our first impression! Go, Bulbasaur!" Sakura threw Bulbasaur's Pokeball and he came out ready to go.

"Are we having our first Pokemon battle Sakura?" Bulbasaur asked pumpled up.

"Yeah Bulbasaur! I'm so excited!" Sakura answered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rick asked a little confused.

"Oh, I'll explain it later." Sakura said putting a serious face on, "You ready? Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip."

Bulbasaur sent out his two vinewhips and hit Caterpie with it but Caterpie only fazed off.

"That's right, Grass attacks won't work on Bug types, but I can use Normal attacks." Sakura thought.

"My turn! Caterpie, use String Shot!" Rick commanded.

Caterpie shot out white silk at Bulbasaur.

"Dodge it Bulbasaur and counter with Tackle!" Sakura commanded.

Bulbasaur dodged the attack and countered with Tackle knocking out the foe's Caterpie.

"Caterpie!" Rick called as he took out his Pokeball, "You did an awesome job, take a good rest." he then turned to Sakura, "I'll make this match a tie then, better than losing." he said, "Weedle, come out!"

He threw Weedle's Pokeball and out came Weedle. Sakura withdrew Bulbasaur and sent out Pidgey who was not as amused to fight a weak Pokemon as Bulbasaur was.

"Is this it? A Weedle? Is that really the best Pokemon Battle you promised?" Pidgey asked annoyed.

"Well, technically you are a little Pidgey, but if you train hard enough, you'll get even stronger. Strong enough to face big Pokemon! So don't complain." Sakura scolded.

"Alright…" Pidgey sighed.

"Now! Weedle, use Poison Sting!" Rick commanded.

Weedle shot purple needles at Pidgey.

"Pidgey dodge it and use Tackle!"

Pidgey successfully dodge the attack and hit Weedle with tackle knocking it out. This surprised both Rick and Sakura since Pidgey showed great speed and power. Sakura shouted in joy at her first Pokemon Battle victory while Rick withdrew Weedle complimenting it on its great battle.

"That was, in my opinion a great battle Sakura." Rick said taking out his hand, "But promise me that we'll fight again."

Sakura smiled and grabbed Rick's hand and shook it in a sportsmanship manner, "Promise! But be sure to train, otherwise, my Pokemon will mop the floor with yours."

"Got it!" Rick said, "But wait, what was that, with your talking?"

"Oh! I can talk to Pokemon." Sakura said like it was a regular thing.

"What?!"

After saying goodbye to Rick, Sakura continued on eventually exiting the Viridian Forest.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_~Stay True~_**

**_Next Time: Sakura arrives in Pewter City and the location of the first Kanto Region Gym. When she enters the Pewter City Gym, she meets the Gym leader._**


End file.
